The good girl and the bad boy
by Knight in Romance armour
Summary: Ayame Tsubaki Was a good girl who had an opinoin of everyone until she meet Kouga Tanaka, a bad boy with no direction. Will they be able to get past their differences and have a good relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone hows it going! I hope you enjoy my new story!

* * *

"Ayame!" Ayame yawned. School was so boring and the teachers nagged to much.

"Yes." Her teacher glared at her and she yawned again, bored. "I would appreciate it if you paid attention." She smiled at her teacher and gave him an anime face. "I'm sorry for falling asleep, please forgive me sensei." Her teacher blushed before turning his back to the class and finishing the lecture. Ayame pouted. Turning in her seat she waved to Rin, franticly trying to get her attention. Rin looked up at her and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone hows it going! I hope you enjoy my new story!

* * *

"Ayame!" Ayame yawned. School was so boring and the teachers nagged to much.

"Yes." Her teacher glared at her and she yawned again, bored. "I would appreciate it if you paid attention." She smiled at her teacher and gave him an anime face. "I'm sorry for falling asleep, please forgive me sensei." Her teacher blushed before turning his back to the class and finishing the lecture. Ayame pouted. Turning in her seat she waved to Rin, franticly trying to get her attention. Rin looked up at her and smiled. Ayame pointed to the teacher and made a stupid face. Rin gigled before mouthing, "you better stop before he catches you." ayame shrugged carelessly and continued to make faces at her teacher.

Her teacher turned around and glared at her. She silently cursed. "miss ayame, do you want a visit to the principles office." she winced and shook her head no. A knock sounded in the door and the teacher glared at her before turning to answer the door.

Ayame sighed with relief. Rin laughed and mouthed I told you so. Ayame glared at her. The teacher entered the room and a boy followed behind him. Ayame looked at him and her heart fluttered. He was beautiful. He had black-brownish hair, his teeth were canine and his eyes were so brown. She blushed just looking at him.

He was wearing school attire all except for a chain that was attached to his pants. He looked so...rebellious.

"Please introduce yourself mister..." he smiled, showing his teeth. "I'm kouga, I guess it's nice to meet you all but honestly I don't wanna be here at all." He nodded at the teacher before taking his seat next to Ayame. She looked at him as the teacher began to finish his lecture.

Her eyes were glued on him. He looked at and grinned,"is there something on my face or are you just enjoying the view?" Ayame blushed and turned in her seat. Even his voice was sexy, she shivered. The feeling he produced inside her was wonderful. She continued to study him out of the corner of her eyes. Her heart fluttered again. She could stare at him all day.

He looked at her again and laughed. "What's with that look on your face? Its not cute at all." Her heart did a double take. He was obviously a dick. She stuck her tongue out at him and averted hers. But he continued to look at and she felt really warm under his gaze. He was teasing her. She squirmed and looked at him. He grinned at her. "Hour kinda cute, maybe we should date." Ayame blinked, wow, she was really confused. Everyone was staring at them and she didn't know what to do. He laughed. "Just joking, I don't like good girls. But your lips do turn me on." He leaned over to her and pushed her chin up. He crushed his lips to hers and she gasped in surprise. Her teacher gasped and get class mates ohhhed and ahhed. Her teacher yelled something but she didn't hear it. He nipped at her bottom lip.

The bell rang and he let go of her. He smiled ay her before walking away."See you later." Rin ran up to her and smirked."I didn't know you were so daring. Your lip is even bleeding, wow he was kissing you hard."

Ayame touched her lip and cringed. She blushed,"I think I'm in love." She touched her lip again and smiled.


End file.
